The Kitty
by White Tigresss
Summary: Emily's new kitty just showed up at Alison's window trying to stir trouble. Will it be enough to bring the two of them together finally? FETUS EMISON!


**Hey guys! This fic came from a prompt by my BFF and it's dedicated to her for her patience and undying support. Love Ya!**

 **This is Fetus Emison, so their personalities are a little twisted. Alison is all over the place while Emily is still a sweetheat. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Emily?" - Hefty Hanna asked as soon as she sat her big butt at our table. I was annoyed. How dare she arrive at my table asking about other people without even saying hi to the one person that keeps her from falling back to social scum?

"She left because you took too long picking candies" - I retorted, knowing that I've made her feel awful. Actually, I'm not mad at her. What made me angry was the subject of her question: Emily.

Emily's been acting weird since the day I ditched her at the locker room. I mean, not that I expected her to keep following me around like a lost puppy after I've dumped her, but she's so… distant! She skipped school for three days in a row and didn't talk to the other girls or to me during that time. She only came back after Spencer and Hanna broke into her house and promised to drag her out in case she didn't comply.

Even so, she still didn't talk to anyone, as much as Hanna and Aria insisted. She just kept staring at the window in her classes without even taking notes of what the teachers preached and, really, it's kinda hard not pay attention to Mr. Fitz, even though he's not her type. Instead of spending time with us, Emily went straight home at the end of the classes or ran to the locker room for her swimming practice. She even broke up with Ben, her stupid boyfriend.

Honestly, it hurt like hell to see Emily hurting like this, even more because I know she's hurting because of me. It hurts more than I thought it would. Ok, I know I had no right of scarring someone as pure as Emily but I just couldn't let her have the illusion that we'd ever be together or date… because we can't!

What would the world think of Alison DiLaurentis if they found out she was dating a girl? My reputation would go downhill! People would laugh at me! Not my family, of course, because my parents are divorced and they've never truly cared about me whereas Jason is more worried about his weed than whom I should or shouldn't kiss.

Let's be clear, this has nothing to do with Emily. After all, she's beautiful, loyal, sensible… If she knew of the real effect she has on people (including me), she could cause some damage. She's too good for me. I'm a ruthless, manipulative and cold. We'd never work out together.

However… her kiss is so addictive! It's true, I teased her until she finally kissed me at the Kissing Rock. Since then, I swore I was going to stop it but I can't. I have to tease her, I have to touch her, have to have her around me… And her lips… I can't describe what it is, no boy has never made me feel this way. She's not experienced, as far as I know she's only kissed Ben and me, but something in her kisses makes me ask for more. And Alison DiLaurentis never asks for more.

"Alison is just kidding, Hanna" - Aria's voice awakened me from my daydream - "She hasn't even been around here today"

"That's it, I'm calling an intervention" - Spencer spoke seriously. I knew they were all worried about Emily. I was too. However, I couldn't lose my poise and I had to pretend I was tough. Actually, I was afraid that the girls would talk to Emily and she'd mention what happened between us and that they'd find out that I like to kiss girls – or worse, that they'd find out that Emily's like this because of me. I know I've got them in the palm of my hand, but they'd never forgive me for hurting Emily.

"Leave her, Spence" - I ordered - "One day she'll show up. And, if she doesn't, it proves that she didn't even deserve to be around us"

"Ali, Emily has a problem and you ask me to leave her alone?!" - She challenged.

"We can't tie her up on a chair and torture her until she tells us all her problems" - I retorted, knowing that that was exactly what Spencer intended to do.

"Guys, let's not fight over this" - Aria said in a diplomatic tone - "Maybe Emily just needs some time alone. I don't know, she's just broken up with Ben, maybe she's heartbroken over this"

"I'm gonna murder this asshole if he made her suffer" - Hanna threatened in a protective tone and I shivered, knowing all too well that she'd gather strength to confront me if she found out what I'd done.

"I hide the body and Aria drives" - Spencer agreed and Aria nodded. Then the three of them kept looking at me as if they expected me to compromise also.

"What? I'm against violence!" - I argued without convincing them.

"Oh, weren't you the one who wanted to kill Ben when he was spreading around that he took Emily's V-card?" - Spencer arched one brow and I hated the fact that she was so observant and had a good memory. The truth is, I didn't cut Ben down because Emily, who was afraid things turned into a mess, didn't allow me to. To be honest, I was mad at him only because I really believed she'd had her first time with that idiot. When she told me nothing had happened, my anger subsided. I dragged her to nearest bathroom stall around and jumped on her bones. I still remember leaving a hickey on her neck and she was really ashamed when the girls noticed the bruise and told her to buy a condom.

"It's different. She's isolating herself because she wants to" - I shrugged and watched the girls exchange apprehensive looks among them.

The bell rang and saved me from another awkward moment.

* * *

Two days later, Emily stopped by to talk to us before class.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" - She asked with a shy smile.

The girls and I exchanged looks - "H-Hey, Em, how you doing?" - It was Aria who spoke.

"I'm fine now" - Emily rubbed her way in such an adorable way… Stop, Alison! - "Sorry, I've been MIA for a while. I just needed some time alone"

"If you do it again, bitch, I'll kill you" - Hanna squealed before jumping on Emily to hug her tight. I must admit that I got jealous because of that mainly for Hanna was brave and spontaneous enough to hug Emily like this when I can't do the same.

"We were worried about you, Em" - Spencer said and put her hand on Emily's shoulder while I didn't have the courage to do anything. I was the one who left her that way, so I had no right to go there, say beautiful words and hug her.

"Nevermind, guys" - Emily smiled - "I feel so much better now"

"Hum… It's been a while since the last time I saw you smile that much" - Aria teased and playfully punched her arm - "Who's the mystery guy?"

"I don't know who he is, but he's already better than Ben" - Hanna said.

"Is it Toby, Emily?" - Spencer asked with curiosity all over her face - "He's your pair at Chemistry and rumor has it he has a crush on you"

Emily blushed but, before she could answer, I interrupted. Seeing her blush when another person's name has been mentioned made me inexplicably furious - "Emily deserves someone much better than that freak" - I growled.

An awkward silent took its place among us and none of them had the courage to speak up. It seemed that Emily only acknowledged my presence at that moment and it made me even more fuming. Her eyes found mine and I can swear that I saw a glimpse of hurt in them, but she looked away all too soon.

"Do you wanna go to my place after school? Then I can explain it better to you" - Emily invited and Hanna hopped in joy.

"I wanna know EVERY detail!" - Emily's enigmatic answer left the girls and me wondering. However, differently from the other girls, I didn't want to babble about how Toby's baby blue eyes were beautiful. I merely wanted to know what was going on between him and her and, most importantly, I didn't want anyone's name escaping her lips in that way.

I am a fool for her.

And, before the girls could express their rejoice once again, the bell rang. Saved by the bell twice already!

* * *

We went straight to Emily's as soon as school was over. The girls could barely keep their excitement in check while I rolled my eyes, trying to show boredom and aplomb.

"C'mon, Emily, tell me! This suspense is killing me!" - Hanna begged for the hundredth time since we've left school.

"Easy, we're almost there" - Emily laughed by her doorstep. She picked her key, turned the doorknob, and we entered her house. Once everybody had settled in, Emily called - "Yuka, where are you, baby?"

An aghast expression came across my face and the girl's when a siamese kitty turned up out of the blue into the room and ran straight to Emily, brushing against her shins - "I've missed you too, baby" - Emily flashed a large smile that I'd never seen before and began to rub the kitty's head as the cat purred in return.

"AW, EMILY, SHE'S CUTE!" - Hanna yelled and scared the kitty.

"Hanna, softer!" - Spencer reprehended - "Her ears are sensible"

"When did you get her, Em?" - Aria asked.

"My mom adopted her last week. Things got kinda rushed because I had to look for food, toys, these things..."

"And that's why you've been MIA at school?" - Spencer questioned.

"For the last three days, yes" - She answered honestly and I felt a stab on my heart - "She's been helping me a lot" - Great, I broke her heart and she is comforted by a cat.

Yuka showed up again at the living room bringing along her plush mouse. She didn't seem scared to meet all these strange people; on the contrary, she began to invite us to play with her, lightly scratching our shoes. Emily was the one who was having the most fun: she played with Yuka's mouse at times and brushed her little head at others, earning cat licks in return.

The other girls seemed to have gotten along well with Yuka also, even Spencer, who wasn't fond of pets. Yuka tricked Hanna well when they played tag and loved to jump on Aria's and Spencer's thighs. Once in a while, she looked at me with her pleading eyes as if begging for me to come out and play. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as mine.

Emily laughed in such a delicious way when she played with her kitty that it broke my heart to know that I'd once made that smile crumble down. Emily deserved someone like Yuka: someone who made her laugh at their jokes, someone who could make her feel carefree, someone who would never hurt her on purpose… like I did!

"Don't you wanna play with Yuka, Ali?" - Emily asked and pulled me out of my daydreams. Her eyes were softer, even though I could still see a glimpse of hurt in that shade of brown. It's like she was analyzing me to know whether I would get along with Yuka or not. Well, I'd rather she had the cat because Yuka can love her unconditionally and I couldn't. I suspect I don't even know how to love… not that I've ever learned that. My parents weren't a good example of a healthy relationship.

"No, thank you" - I put up my walls again and watched as a gleam of pain sparkle in her eyes.

"Ali, play with her!" - Hanna insisted, touching the kitty - "Even you will fall in love"

"I'm sorry, I'm fond of more… human contact" - Wrong: I wished I could play there, hear Emily laugh at my side while she looks at me tenderly, but I can't. I don't deserve it.

"Animals' love is unconditional, Ali" - Even Spencer argued.

"Okay, have fun with the cat, just don't whine when you wake up on a hospital bed with toxoplasmosis" - I retorted feigning annoyance and watched as Emily coiled up. Why do I have to keep hurting her? Why?

"Ali, you were rude" - Aria, the most diplomatic one, reprehended me.

"Yeah" - Spencer agreed - "Besides, I'm absolutely sure that Yuka is immunized and free of diseases.

"You should apologize to Emily right now" - Hanna threatened.

"Great, keep going! I've got other stuff to do" - I got up and left without looking back… except when Emily's voice got my attention.

"You should never come back here" - I heard a whisper and turned around. The girls stared at her wide-eyed but her glance didn't falter - "Never again!" - She said more firmly and the idea of Emily hating me destroyed me from the inside. I don't get it, wasn't that what I wanted? At least she'd forget about me soon this way… But why did it hurt? I don't know, but walking out of that door was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

* * *

Two weeks later, I was studying alone in my room when I heard an unfamiliar noise by my window. I ignored it and kept playing attention on my book. I hated the book Great Expectations, not because it was bad, but for everything it meant to me. Every time I read that damned phrase, the memory of that kiss Emily gave me at the library resurfaced. I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all the discouragement that could be.

Forget it, Alison! I could always call one of the girls, but none of them have been talking to me lately. They all stood by Emily after that argument at her house and I kinda expected that. I just didn't count of my own lack of will to talk to other people. I mean, I'm still Alison DiLaurentis, I'm the fucking boss in that school, but the idea of making new friends or even hanging out with some random boy was repugnant to me.

Another noise by my window startled me and, this time, I got up to see what it was. What a surprise I had when I found out what (who) has been knocking on my window: it was Yuka, Emily's kitty. I instantly opened the window and let her into my room. Immediately, she jumped on me and slashed me as if she wanted to punish me for what I'd done to her owner.

"Yuka, what are you doing here?!" - I asked even though I knew she couldn't answer. Instead, she simply licked my face with her coarse tongue and jumped on my bed, settling in against the cushions.

I came back to my books and she got closer to me as if willing to give me the honor of her company - "So, why aren't you with Emily?" - I know that cats have this habit of spending some time away from their homes, but I really thought it was a big coincidence that Yuka ended up at my house.

She just purred in response and hopped onto my lap, telling me to scratch her head. I resigned and began to brush her fur while trying to keep focused on my books. Of course, this proved to be impossible.

"Y'know, your owner is a very special person" - I started a monolog and she turned around, her blue eyes gazing at mine intensely - "She's so sensible, so pure… Promise me you'll always protect her, Yuka"

She purred as if asking me: "Why don't you do so yourself?"

I continued - "Emily deserves someone much better than I am. Y'know, I've hurt her so much… But you probably knew that already, right? The way you scratched me..." - She purred happily and I was startled at her cunningness - "I'm a terrible person, Yuka. I'm cold, ruthless, and I manipulate other people. This might sound like an exaggeration, but it's true and you know that"

Much to my surprise, she climbed my shoulder and brushed her little head against my face as if she was actually comforting me. I hugged her tiny body and, soon, I fell asleep with her.

* * *

Some time later, I was awakened by a few shouts coming from my street and coarse licks on my face - "Yuka, you're still here!" - I was surprised. Sincerely, I expected her to be gone as soon as I fell asleep but it seemed that she's stayed with me all this time.

With her still on my lap, I went to the window and saw that it was night already. That's when I heard some screams: "Yuka, where are you?! Yuka? Yuka?". Shit! As Yuka stayed with me the whole afternoon, Emily had probably noticed her absence. I looked closer and saw that Mrs. Fields, the girls, and Toby (ugh!) were also on the street, probably helping Emily search for her cat. If any of them saw me with Yuka, they'd kill me for sure.

"Yuka, it's time to go back to your owner" - I cooed and tried to put Yuka out of the window. She was a cat and it was improbable that she'd get hurt on the fall and, with all these people gathered on my street, it was also improbable that she just walked by them unnoticed. However, Yuka clung more firmly on me, almost digging her nails on my shoulder. It was like she all but wanted me to deliver her back to Emily. Was it this? An evil plan orchestrated by a cat just to humiliate me and avenge her owner?

"Okay then. I'll take you there" - I accepted my fate with resignation and walked to my doorstep with Yuka on my shoulder. Thank God neither my parents or my brother were there, otherwise they'd certainly think I'm crazy for walking around with someone else's cat. Anyway… I sighed, prepared for my imminent death and opened the door, praying that Yuka didn't decide to run away from me on that exact moment.

She didn't, and I could walk with a relative ease until I found Emily. She was desperate: her hair was messy and her face was puffy with tears and worry. Even so, as inappropriate as it may sound, she was still unbelievably beautiful.

"Yuka! Yuka!" - I heard her call and I scooted closer to her. Only then did I notice how my legs were shaking and how fast my heart beat.

"Emily" - My voice also trembled when I said her name. She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted her kitty on my shoulder.

"Yuka!" - The cat licked my face in gratitude and escaped from my arms, running away to comfort her owner. Emily knelt on the blacktop and hugged her - "I've missed you so much! Don't ever do that again!" - I saw her tears stain the kitty's fur while the people who had been helping her gathered together to watch the scene. Part of me wanted to leave, after all, my mission was accomplished; another part, however, itched for Emily to say something. And there I stood, listening to some whispers about how I had probably stolen Emily's kitty just to play the hero and make Emily talk to me again.

"Emily" - Her mother called, placed Yuka in her arms, and nodded in my direction. Just then did Emily realize who had found her cat. Her wide eyes met mine and she came to my direction.

"Ali..." - I was happy that she called me by my nickname because it gave me one last shred of hope that she could forgive me for all I did (even though I don't deserve it). And suddenly she hugged me tight, so tight that her arms almost crushed my shoulders - "Thanks… for real!" - She spoke from the heart and I melted upon her sincere words.

The people around watched the scene with curiosity. I heard some whispers that bet I would push her away and mock her for crying like a baby over a cat. And, really, this was the Alison DiLaurentis modus operandi, but I didn't want to do that. God, I've been away from her for two weeks and I've missed her so much… And, now, nothing beats the sensation of having her skin pressed against my own.

Therefore, I hugged her back, much to everyone's surprise, including hers. She shook with my gesture and it only made me hug her even tighter - "Forgive me" - I asked (no, I begged), burying my face on the crook of her neck as I felt her sweet perfume.

"Yes" - She murmured against my hair and my body relaxed against hers. I hadn't realized I was that tense.

"Girls" - Mrs. Fields cleared her throat behind us and we broke apart. Was that the time her mom sent me home while politely thanked me for having found their cat? - "Alison, thank you for finding Yuka. What do you think of spending the night with us?"

Okay, I did not expect for that, but how can I refuse? - "If I'm not a burden, Mrs. Fields"

"If your parents let you, then there's no problem" - She smiled, probably thinking of ways to poison my food (wait, does Emily's mom know what I did to her daughter?).

"My parents are traveling, so I think it's okay"

"Come with us, Ali" - Emily took my hand and guided me to her house (as if I didn't know the way. Nevermind, I like the way her hand fits in mine) and Mrs. Fields followed us shortly with Yuka in her arms. The crowd also dispersed and they all went back to their each homely affairs.

* * *

"What's that scratch on your arm?" - Emily asked while we were settling the mattress where I was going to sleep. That bothered me slightly because what I really wanted was to sleep on her bed beside her like we used to do not so long time ago (and I took these opportunities to hook up with her). However, I understand that things were going to be forced if I were to ask for something. If our relationship will ever go back to the way it was, we'd have a long way.

"Oh, Yuka scratched me when I picked her from my window" - I told after I was done putting the sheets on the mattress.

"Want a balsam?" - She offered and I considered refusing because the scratch was really superficial, but I was so needy of her attention that I eventually agreed. Surprisingly, she rubbed the balsam on my skin instead of only handing it to me and the touch of her fingers on me made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Yuka jumped on her bed - "Yuka, don't scratch Ali!" - She reprehended in such a maternal tone that I couldn't help but imagine me coming back home to see her raising our children like that after having picked them up at school. They look a lot more like her. Then, she'd see me standing on our living room, she'd give me a smile and a kiss, and our kids would hug me and… Alison, stop it! You're only fifteen and you don't even date the girl! And, even if you did, how many high school sweethearts get married? And who said Emily would want to have a family with someone like you?

"She was only protecting you, Em" - I stood up for Yuka and scratched her little head.

"What?"

"Your kitty is very smart. She knew I hurt you and tried to get back at me"

Emily laughed - "You're crazy, Alison!"

"But it's true!" - I insisted and let out a deep breath. It's time for her to know the truth - "I'm so sorry for hurting you"

The traces of humor left her face, being replaced by a much more serious look - "It's okay, Alison. You like boys, I get it. It's my fault for thinking you felt something for me" - Emily always finds a way to put the blame on herself even when she'd done absolutely nothing wrong. I was the jerk of the story.

"No, Emily, it's not your fault! I played with your feelings and I used you… God, I'm such a terrible person..."

"This isn't true" - She interrupted me and held my hand - "Ali, you are a good person!"

"How can you see something good in me even after everything I've done to you?!" - I brought her to the edge of the bed and there we sat.

"Because you are a good person!" - She stated vehemently - "Only you hide that behind your popularity mask. Even so, you show you care about us with small gestures. Ali, you helped Hanna overcome her fears and hook up with Sean. You comforted Aria when her parents got divorced. You even stood up against Ian when he started to hit on Spencer while dating Melissa at the same time" - She told me and a movie played inside of my head with all those long forgotten memories.

"I've never treated you well, Emily..."

"You almost killed Ben when he was spreading around that… you know what" - She blushed and I wondered if she was embarrassed at the topic or at the memory of us hooking up in the bathroom.

"It's because I was mad at him" - I admitted and my cheeks got red -, "I thought he'd been your first"

"You were jealous?!"

"Yeah… if you put it that way" - I rubbed my head in shame.

"But why?!"

"Because I loathe the idea of someone else touching you" - A rush ran through my veins and I grabbed her face and kissed her with so much desire that I accidentally pushed her against the bed. Not that I cared; after all, it's been two weeks without her and one month without her magical touch, without her sparkling kisses. I'm desperate, I confess.

I deepened the kiss on the first opportunity I had. My tongue brushed against her palate as my hands gripped every thin line of muscle her beautiful body had. Emily pushed me away, almost too breathless to continue, so I started to kiss her neck - "You have no idea of what you do to other people" - I nibbled her skin and she moaned - "You have no idea of what you do to me"

She pushed me away more firmly just when my hands had started to wander underneath her shirt - "Alison, stop" - Emily asked in a tearful tone.

Reluctantly, I rolled off her and lied down by her side - "Sorry"

"It's not that" - She held my hand and made me look into her eyes again - "I'm not ready for this… and I don't want to be just 'practice' to you" - She looked down with tears on the corner of her eyes.

I touched her olive face delicately and leaned my forehead against hers - "You were never 'practice' to me" - And I kissed her lips softly, letting Emily lead the kiss. Her hand went to the back of my neck and she pushed her shy tongue inside my mouth as she pulled me closer and closer.

She left me breathless this time and I had to break free so I could breathe - "I like you, Emily, but I'm scared" - I confessed, resting my head on her broad shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my waist and made me feel so protected… It's weird, she's the sweetest one, she's the most sensible one, but she was the one shielding me at that precious moment.

"I know, Ali" - Emily kissed the top of my head gingerly and ran her hands through her hair - "I know"


End file.
